


Feeling Fade

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, kinda hopeful at the end, more angst because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Byul's coffee will always be there to wash it away.





	Feeling Fade

Her feet met the cold floor and she cursed life, under her breath. Her brain cells rushed everywhere, looking for the reason behind her constant waking up in the middle of the night. Her vision was blurry and she felt light headed. Trying her best to keep steady steps, and not make noise, she headed to the restroom. 

 

It was a habit that she'd wait for the light to go on before getting in. It was also a habit to avoid looking at the mirror. 

 

She went back to her room, locked the door, and threw herself on the bed, face first. She fetched her phone and looked at the time.  _ Nice record! This is the third time in the mother fucking hour.  _

Her eyelids shutting close, she drifted back to sleep. Another record. 

 

When she opened her eyes next, the room was no longer dark. The blond sighed and sat up in bed.  _ There's no point from holding it. I'll have to go eventually. _

She headed out of her room, vision less blurry, steps more steady, without much trying. She looked at the mirror and noticed the bags under her eyes. 

 

_ I think it doesn't change anything that I have slept for like a century.  _

 

Back to her room, Byul threw her body on the messy bed. She looked at the bed's right side, and a sigh of relief left her mouth.  _ That was a near miss, damn. It would have been a freaking mess if the pillow fell on the cup of coffee. _

 

_ Coffee.. _

 

She smiled and took the cold red cup in her hand. The coffee was freezing, with the best bittersweet taste ever. She smiled again as the first sip traveled down her body.

She loved Yong Sun.  _ Loved. _

Her mind tried to process it all but there was nothing to process. It was not going to work anyway. Yong Sun was too cold for her and most of the time it felt one-sided. It was, indeed, one-sided, but Yong Sun was and still is precious, just not the same way anymore.

 

Byul Yi took the last sip of her coffee and stared at the empty cup. It has never left a satisfying feeling. She always hates it when the cup is empty, but her mind asks for more.

Her phone buzzed and she averted her gaze from the empty cup to the bright screen. 

 

_ "Good morning, love.." _

_ "Wheein, baby, morning.." _

 


End file.
